How a Ravenclaw loves a Gryffindor
by starcrossedlover
Summary: The Ravenclaw character isn't who you think and Percy's kept the relationship quiet for a bit. Here's the uncut series of Harry Potter you didn't get to read


I dedicate this to Casey Montgomery because she's the coolest cat I know and because Percy is her favorite character. Disclaimer: I do not own of the Harry Potter characters. I personally do not know J.K Rowling. I'm not trying to harm her or plot an evil plan to visit her casa anytime at all with a wand and say "Obliverate!" no... I simply like to write. I'm not trying to steal J.K Rowling's thunder. Thank you and good night.  
  
The saying goes that you don't go looking for love but love comes looking for you. Time will eventually give us what we need when we least expect it. Well I hate to break it to you, but when love comes knocking, don't answer the door right away. Cupid's first arrow may not be accurate enough, and you'll find he may have to shoot a few more of those arrows. Trust me, I know this of experience. Cupid tried and failed with me, and every time he shoots, he either misses or the arrows hit target and bend. So now here I sit on my balcony, relaxing on my lounge chair, a screwdriver in one hand and a nearly burnt out cigarette in the other. My eyes squint against the glare of the afternoon sun, but I refuse to look away. I guess that's what made loving me so difficult. I can pretty much tell you that I tend to be defiant, stubborn and a bit hard headed. But then again I'm pretty sure you can figure that yourself. Did I also mention sarcastic? Well there you go... I can be sarcastic.  
  
Sure I've had a few boyfriends here and there, and all different from the last. But were any of them really meant for me? Hey, I'm sitting in the sun, drinking a screwdriver, enjoying the silence surrounding me, and writing on my computer telling YOU of all people about my failed love life. In other words, I'm single. But I'm not complaining; solitary life suits me just fine. Now, I didn't say that I completely detested having boyfriends, nor did I completely say that love bites. In fact, believe me or not, at one point in my life I did have this one boyfriend who treated my like every girl who wants to be treated. Sure he had his few quirks here and there (the studying and bossiness really kind of bugged me) but I loved that boy all the same. Hey did you get that? I used love and boy in the same sentence. Imagine that. But still, who would have figured I'd fall in love with fire-red hair and a freckle adorned face. I think it was the deep brown eyes that always seemed to look right through me, making me feel naked. Naturally, I hate being scrutinized, but with Percy Weasley, it always felt so right. Yep, it was the eyes that I was attracted to the most.  
  
Now I don't want to go boring you about my past love life during my school years, but I feel I should share with you the fact that there are, believe it or not, pretty nice guys out there. The same thing goes for the guys; there is a pretty nice girl out there. Just don't come across me, I don't think I want a relationship right now. So please, avoid gray eyes and short black hair, because that might just be me. With that over with, I'll continue on with my story-telling of school love. Can everyone take a deep breath and let it loose in one big sappy sigh? Good job guys. You know, when I was your age, I had to walk sixty miles to Hogwarts from London. Sometimes my mom made me because I was being a great prat, and sometimes I had to walk because I missed the Hogwarts Express. I chose to walk because I didn't want to return home to tell my mom that I had missed the train again and have another row with her.  
  
Only joking with you guys, I just wanted to get that "Back in The Day" swagger of my chest. So don't take me too seriously half the time as I'm writing to you. I never had to walk to Hogwarts; I'd probably pass out or die of exhaustion just walking two miles. Now I'm pretty sure that all of you muggles out there know about the secret wizardry world. Because of J.K Rowling, that muggle always had a sneaky way of going around and finding out about our kind. Not that I hate that Rowling woman, she does make us sound like cool people in her books, but I liked people not knowing who or what we were. But I guess some people must know the truth. So there you have it, I am a fully grown witch. I'm twenty-four years old; I have short black silky hair, and nice grey eyes. I'm Asian/British; I like long walks on the beach and long talks under the shadows cast by trees. I like to garden, and I've been told that I supposedly have a green thumb. I wouldn't know, but you should check out my pumpkins! Oh and my apples, would you like to see my apples? Whoa... getting way off topic there. I tend to do that (rubs hands together) another thing you should avoid, I advise to you! Well better get on with the story telling. Gather around kids and chose a nice comfortable position to sit in. It's going to take a while, for this is the story of how a Ravenclaw fell in love with a Gryffindor.... 


End file.
